CARTAS
by ishylinda
Summary: Albert y Candy están por realizar su sueño de amor, pero en el lapso de los preparativos ocurren cosas maravillosas. Su medio de comunicación unas Cartas que les llegan al alma. Aportes de la GF 2014
1. Chapter 1

**¡HOLA! Les comparto el primer capítulo de un breve fic con el que partícipe en la GF. Este fic va dedicado con mucho cariño a todo el C. E. A.**

* * *

**Cartas**

**Primera parte****  
**  
Albert se sentía el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, estaba a punto de casarse con la mujer de su vida, los negocios iban muy bien, la Tia Elroy había cambiado mucho, todo marchaba de manera maravillosa, sin embargo, tenía la inquietud de finiquitar un asunto que para el era importante, y como caballero tenía que hacerlo; por cuestiones de trabajo tanto de él como de la otra persona decidió tratarlo por correspondencia, sobre todo porque el compromiso de Albert con su hermosa prometida se iba a anunciar pronto y tenía que enfrentar la situación, así que tomó hojas y pluma, prefirió utilizar hojas en blanco, ya que el membrete con el escudo Andrew podría intimidar y tenía que ser Albert no William el que escriba, así que comenzó a redactar desde lo profundo de su alma, se apresuró y la llevó personalmente al correo.

Se sentía un poco triste porque posiblemente perdería una valiosa amistad que comenzó desde mucho tiempo atrás, pero tenia que hacerlo, por el bien de su felicidad.

Días después la carta llegó a su destino:

**-¡oh una carta de Albert! Que querrá mi buen amigo, hace tanto que no se de Él ni de nada que me recuerde Chicago…**La carta decía:

_Sr. Terrence Grandchester  
Presente_

_Estimado amigo,_  
_Espero que al momento de recibir estas letras, te encuentres en el mejor momento de tu vida, se que no te casaste por obligación con esa joven y que te has dedicado a la actuación, cosa que realmente me hace muy feliz._

**-Albert de todo se entera, sin duda me ha escrito para darme noticias de la pecosa, lo más seguro es que me necesita, ya tenía planeado ir a verla, pero aun no reúno el valor suficiente… ¿qué más dice? Continuó leyendo:****  
**  
_El motivo de esta carta, a parte de saludarte es para contarte la experiencia más maravillosa que he vivido, hace algunos años conocí a una chica que me llenó de felicidad desde el momento que la vi, no ha habido desde ese momento algo que hiciera cambiar mis sentimientos, a pesar de que ella no había volteado a verme de la forma en la que yo esperaba, todos estos años procuré estar a su lado y así lo hice, a veces oculto a veces presente, no cabe duda que la espera siempre es recompensada.  
_  
**-qué gusto por Albert, el es feliz ahora podré serlo igual con mi Candy, ya es momento de viajar y enfrentar lo que venga, ahora que Albert es la cabeza de la familia Andrew y se enamoró mi pecosa se ha de sentir sola… el actor continuó su lectura****  
**  
_Sabes amigo mío, tener a la mujer que anhelas desde tu juventud, es la experiencia más sublime, el mundo te cambia por completo y haces hasta lo imposible por conservarla a tu lado, corres el riesgo de sacrificar o perder afectos, pero se vuelve una necesidad de proteger, cuidar y procurar, qué ofrecer la vida por ella es poco. Ella se metió en cada poro de mi piel y gano un terreno intransferible y lo que yo hice fue ir conquistándola poco a poco, con el mínimo detalle, con el simple hecho de reírme de sus puntadas o de consolarla si estaba triste, jamás dude de mis sentimientos y nunca cambié o cambiaría por nada el hecho de hacerla feliz y estar a su lado, me costo un poco de tiempo lograr que se diera cuenta de mi amor por ella, pero al final del camino tan doloroso que ella había cruzado, brilló una esperanza._

**-vaya, si que está enamorado, pero siento como una especie de indirecta hacia mi, yo no supe cuidar ni valorar a mi amada, al contrario la deje ir y nunca me puse a pensar en su dolor…**

_Te voy a confesar y antes de hacerlo, quiero pedirte perdón…_

**-esto ya no me está gustando y arrugó el papel contra su pecho en un ademan de molestia…** pero continuó…

_La mande a buscarte, regresó decepcionada, en ese tiempo yo tuve que volver a mis deberes y obligaciones, ella estaba pasando por momentos trágicos, tu pérdida y el acoso de un imbécil que no vale la pena mencionar, tuve que rescatarla y para sorpresa mía en ese periodo de ausencia, ella se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por mi iba más allá de todo, no sabes como brinqué de alegría cuando me gritó a la cara que era a mi a quien amaba y que dejara por favor de insistirle en que te buscara, al contrario ella había dejado de pensar en ti con la intensidad que lo hacía, simplemente quedaste en sus recuerdos, como el amor de adolescente y el incentivo para lograr su propio por venir.  
Así es Terry amigo mío, la mujer de mi vida es Candy y este mes sale nuestro compromiso publicado y nuestra boda será muy pronto también.  
Por eso te pido perdón, por el bien de esa amistad, finalmente tu hiciste tu elección y si amaras a Candy la mitad de lo que yo la amo, no la hubieras dejado ir o la hubieras buscado desde que te separaste de Susana, pero también debo agradecer tu ausencia porque así pude ganarme su amor.  
Por favor te pido no me guardes rencor, sabes que siempre estaré para ti, amigo mío.  
Era mi deber informarte, para que no pienses que actué de mala fe y si gustas hablar sabes donde encontrarme._

_Tu amigo_  
_Albert._

_P.D. Candy sabe desde cuando no estás con Susana y si la conoces sabes que no te guarda rencor y que desea lo mejor para ti._

Terry frenético arrojo el papel contra la pared y se puso a llorar, se maldijo por ser tan tonto y no haber luchado por la mujer que el amaba, pero por Candy se juró buscar resignación y hacer una vida bien.

¿CONTINUARA?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, este primer capítulo.

Son breves y de fácil lectura.

Agradeceré mucho sus reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Con cariño para ustedes la segunda parte de mi serial **Cartas**... espero sus reviews...

* * *

Los personajes de Candy Candy, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

* * *

**Cartas**

**Segunda parte**

Candy no cabía en si por tanta dicha y felicidad, después de tantos pesares su vida por fin llegaba a un equilibrio donde se sentía perfectamente en paz, la razón estaba comprometida con el chico que ella adoraba, a un paso del matrimonio, todo era perfecto, la Tía Elroy se había encargado de convertirla en una dama y ella dócilmente acepto, pero sin dejar sus labores en el hospital, su amado novio por nada del mundo permitiría que Candy dejara de ser Candy, porque es su esencia la que lo enamoró como un loco.

Sin embargo, algo ensombrecía la dicha de Candy, tenía que enfrentar al pasado y debido a su gran y noble corazón temía dañar a la persona que alguna vez amó, pero, no iba a dejar que nada se interpusiera en su dicha plena, así que sin mas decidió mandar una carta, tomó sus hojas, esas hojas que tenían una sutil fragancia de rosas y comenzó a desahogarse, no pudo evitar alguna lágrima, pero al final, la sonrisa del rostro de la pecosa, sólo reflejaba la paz y la tranquilidad de su alma…

Días después la carta llegó a su destino:

**-¡vaya! dos cartas me han llegado el mismo día, es increíble como en un instante todo mundo rompe el silencio.  
**  
Tomó el sobre y lo observo cuidadosamente, lo tenía en sus manos como si fuera un delicado pétalo de rosa, con temor de desbaratarlo con la torpeza de sus manos, estaba nervioso, ya había sufrido y golpe en el corazón y al ver ese sobre se imaginaba lo que venía…

La carta decía:

_Sr. Terrence Grandchester  
Presente_

Querido Terry,  
Que raro siento escribirte después de tanto tiempo, pensarás que soy ingrata por tenerte en el olvido, porque a pesar de todo, siempre he tenido un pensamiento para ti.

**-¡oh mi querida pecosa! Escribes para darme el tiro de gracia, de cualquier modo he de agradecer tu consideración hacia mi.**

_Antes de que te enteres por cualquier otro medio hay algo muy importante que te quiero contar, no lo hago en persona, en primera por las distancias, en segunda por nuestros compromisos de trabajo y demás cositas, pero toma esta carta como si estuviera hablando contigo y viéndote a los ojos.  
_  
**-si supieras pecosa que alguien piensa igual que tu y se te adelantó, podría jurar que su empatía es tan grande que uno ha de completar la frase del otro.  
**  
_Sabes, tu fuiste muy especial e importante en mi vida, fuiste el parte aguas para muchas cosas positivas, tomé el camino que debía seguir según tu ejemplo, me hice mas fuerte reponiéndome al dolor y salí adelante con mis propios medios, creo que jamás te agradecí por esto. Claro que sola en su totalidad no estuve, siempre ha habido alguien junto a mi apoyándome minuto a minuto, alguien que desde que lo vi por primera vez en esa colina, quedo plasmado en mi alma, tal vez permaneció dormido por un tiempo, pero al final de cuentas siempre estuvo ahí, nunca me dejó, estuvo para secar mis lagrimas, para reírse conmigo y para muchas cosas más, luche hombro a hombro con Él para superar dificultades juntos, nos enfrentamos a muchas cosas y finalmente salimos adelante. Es irónico pensar que de quien te hablo antes de hablarme de sus sentimientos me mando a buscarte con el fin de que me quede contigo, me ayudó con el idiota de Niel cuando pensó obligarme a casarme con el y bueno podría pasar toda una vida hablándote de sus virtudes._

**-ahora entiendo, Candy lo tuvo ahí siempre y el es tan bueno que incluso la mando hacia mi a pesar de que pudo haberla perdido, si yo no hubiera sido tan tonto.. unas lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas de moreno de ojos azules**

_Quiero pedirte por favor que no lo odies, ni le guardes resentimiento, el es muy bueno y sabes el me confesó que ya no estabas con Susana e incluso sugirió que te buscara de nuevo, pero le dije que basta, yo ya te había dejado de ver con el sentimiento que creí sentir, le tuve que gritar que al que Amo es a él, renuncié al apellido Andrew sólo porque deseaba algún día ser correspondida y aunque suene raro acepté las lecciones de la Tía Elroy, así es mi querido Terry, el amor de mi vida, el hombre con el que me voy a casar es Albert, nuestro Albert, el que siempre estuvo ahí para mi, el que nunca me negó un abrazo y el que hizo todo por verme feliz, ahora no me quiere fuera de su vida y lógicamente yo no puedo vivir sin el._

_Te lo escribo para que no te sorprenda cuando veas la noticia y porque no quiero que pienses mal de Él, Albert te quiere y se que se siente algo acongojado por lastimarte. Pero yo confío en que has madurado y que entiendes todo y que si no me buscaste es porque en realidad lo que sentías por mi tampoco era tan intenso como le que sentimos Albert y yo._

_Deseo que seas muy feliz y que la vida te siga premiando._

_Con cariño_  
_Candy_

_P.D. Albert sospecha que te escribí y yo sé que el te escribió, tienes nuestra amistad eterna, sabes dónde buscarnos el día que decidas._

Terry lloraba como nunca lo había hecho, no buscó a la pecosa por cobarde, no lucho por su amor por falta de valor y ahora estaba arrepentido, lo único que atino a pensar es que Candy se merecía lo mejor, y lo mejor para Candy era Albert

¿FIN?


	3. Chapter 3

Este capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores y/o personas sensibles.

* * *

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

* * *

**Cartas**  
**Tercera parte**

Después de dejar su conciencia en paz con Terry, Candy y Albert se enfocaron el los preparativos de su boda, Candy se sentía muy contenta de contar con el apoyo de Annie, pero sentía que le hacía falta la compañía de Patty, así que decidió escribirle una carta para platicarle lo emocionada que estaba y rogarle que viniera a Lakewood a ayudarle con su boda, en esa carta Candy le hizo unas confesiones de cosas que había vivido con Albert….

_**Srita. Patricia O'Brien**__**  
**__**Presente**_

_**Estimada Patty,**__**  
**_

_**Jajaja que solemne me vi, ¿verdad Patty? En este momento imagino tu cara de sorpresa y a la vez riéndote, amiga, ¡TE EXTRAÑO MUCHO! Tengo tantas cosas que contarte, pero me encantaría que vinieras a verme, te voy a soltar la bomba de una vez, ¡ME VOY A CASAR CON ALBERT!**__  
_  
Patty no pudo evitar su cara de sorpresa, no por la solemnidad de Candy, sino, porque se casaba y con Albert.

-no puedo creerlo, Candy debe estar jugando una broma, se que el sentía algo por ella, pero Candy es tan cabeza hueca que no puedo creerlo aún, Qué bello sería tener a Stear a mi lado, sé que en donde esté se sentirá muy contento y reconfortado, por la felicidad de Candy y Albert, que además resultó su Tío…

_**Sé que no me has de creer y que piensas que te estoy jugando una broma, pero, no es así Patty querida, estoy tan feliz, que por eso requiero tu presencia, también eres como una hermana y sin ti Annie y yo somos un caos, además de que la Tia Abuela no se nos despega ni un segundo y por si fuera poco tengo una chaperona que parece una sombra entrenada por las mejores brujas del mundo mágico.**_

-no quiero imaginarme por qué tiene una chaperona Candy, bueno sería bueno imaginármelo jajaja

_**Tengo que contarte la historia de porque tengo una chaperona, en gran parte es muy cierto que mi honorabilidad debe ser cuidada mejor que el tesoro de la corona, pero también es cierto que la fuerte atracción que hay entre Albert y yo supera muchas cosas…**_

Patty sonrojada y acalorada por lo que leia, se abanicaba con el sobre de la carta, pero su curiosidad era más fuerte que el recato y continuó su lectura

_**Ay Patty, perdón por contarte estas cosas y por carta, he tratado de contárselo a Annie pero la primera vez casi se desmaya y cuando decidieron ponerme chaperona la comunicación esta más que interceptada jijiji.**__**Todo empezó desde el momento en el que Albert me declarara su amor, yo estaba sumamente triste porque no recibía alguna muestra de amor de su parte, el insistía en que buscara a Terrence, hasta qué me cansé y le dije que basta, que era el al que yo amaba y bueno para no hacerte larga la historia, me tomo en sus brazos y me besó, fue un beso muy tierno y bello, pero sentí en mi interior una corriente eléctrica que sé que me hizo sonrojar, sentí un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo y creo que Albert sintió lo mismo porque poco antes de separarnos me tomó de la cintura y me apretó a el, sentí como su anatomía despertaba, pero como es todo un caballero y yo una ingenua nos separamos, continuando con un besito tierno y dulce, un verdadero beso de amor…**_

-¡Dios mío Candy!

_**Ya siendo novios y presentados ante todos los demás, la Tía Elroy nos vigilaba, pero no siempre estaba presente hasta que una vez en la biblioteca, estábamos solos Albert y yo, el se encontraba buscando un libro que me quería enseñar y yo estaba sentada en el sofá verde que estaba pegado a la pared, en eso me llamó para que me acercará y tropecé con mis propios pies, Él para ayudarme dio un salto y con la fuerza caímos de nuevo en el sofá, quedando encima de Él, cuando me vi reflejada en sus hermosos ojos de cielo, nuevamente sentí como un revolotear de mariposas emanaba de mi estomago desplazándose hacia abajo, el también se tensó y cuando me vio note algo en su mirada que nunca había visto, fue una mirada que me hizo temblar de emoción y en ese momento no atinaba a como describirlo, lo único que hice fue besar sus labios, inicié acariciando sus labios con los míos, después comencé a abrir la boca y acto seguido introduje mi lengua en su boca, sintiendo como el respiraba aun mas rápido, entonces el comenzó a hacer lo mismo, fue un beso que me dejó sin aliento, entonces nuevamente me tomó de la cintura apretándome a su cuerpo, yo seguí besándolo, entonces comenzó a acariciar mi silueta con ambas manos, cuando llego a la altura del busto, sentí cómo sus manos me rosaron suave y discretamente, yo ya me sentía a punto de ebullición, entonces con un ágil movimiento, me colocó en el sofá quedando encima de mi, me volvió a besar, deslizando sus labios por mi cuello, me mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, regresó a mi cuello y me beso por encima del escote, mientras sus manos acariciaban mis pantorrillas e iban subiendo, levanto mi vestido y flexioné automáticamente mi pierna dejando al descubierto mi muslo que comenzó a acariciar también, sin querer me moví y pude sentir como su hombría había despertado y cuando continuó acariciándome no pude evitar un gemido de placer, mismo que nos asustó a ambos y como rayo se separo de mi y me pidió mil perdones, la verdad lo que sentí esa primera vez fue maravilloso y no pude evitar pensar en eso toda la noche..**__  
_  
-Patty estaba colorada por la carta de su amiga, deseó en ese momento ir con Candy para sermonearla, pero a la vez los deseos íntimos estaban despertando, al grado tal que la hizo considerar aceptar el cortejo de un chico bastante guapo hijo de un socio de su padre, no daba crédito a que las confesiones de su amiga la sacaran de la depresión que aun tenía por la muerte de Stear

_**Pero eso no fue todo Patty, lo que siguió esa misma noche fue la razón por la que me pusieron chaperona: estaba dando vueltas en mi cama, no podía dormir por lo excitada que me sentía por lo que sucedió en la tarde, tanto que ya tenía sed y tenía que encontrar la manera de conciliar el sueño, así que baje por un vaso de leche tibia, estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que olvidé ponerme mi bata y bajé sólo en camisón, total todos ya estaban dormidos y sólo iba por leche, llegué a la cocina, me serví la leche cuando vi una silueta, momentáneamente me asusté, pero cuando sentí como me daba ese beso, en vez de susto fue gusto jaja, me abrazó y me dijo al oído**__**-¿tienes idea de cuánto te deseo? Me robaste el sueño, me robaste el alma, Te amo como un loco Candy y no puedo esperar tanto tiempo, ya quiero que seas mi esposa**__**No me dio tiempo de contestar porque ya me tenia presa entre sus brazos y mi boca era presa de sus labios, nuevamente comenzó la danza de sus brazos, sentí cómo se estremeció al sentir mi cuerpo bajo la suave tela del camisón, comprobó que no tenía nada debajo, me cargó y me colocó en la mesa de la cocina, se puso entre mis piernas y me empezó a besar apasionadamente, de ahí se deslizó a mi cuello, yo ya no podía mas con lo que sentía, que comencé a besarle el cuello también y le dije al oído:**__**-ámame Albert, hazme tuya… **__**Eso lo encendió más y me tocó, sentí claramente sus manos en mi pecho, acarició y mordisqueó sobre el camisón cada una de esas partes que jamás imaginé que serían tocadas de esa manera, entonces se separó un poco de mi y comenzó a acariciar mi muslo llevando su mano hacia mi entrepierna, no sabía que hacer, estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina el frente a mi loco y apasionado, y cuando sentí que toco mi feminidad que ya estaba húmeda di un alarido, que nos asustó y no nos percatamos que los demás también se asustarían, pero Albert que es tan inteligente y rápido, me tomó en sus brazos y me dijo fíngete desmayada, acto seguido lo obedecí y me cargaba de regresó a mi habitación, casi todo mundo estaba saliendo de sus respectivos cuartos preguntándose que había pasado, el respondió**__**-Candy, creo que tuvo una pesadilla, escuché su grito, yo estaba en la cocina, cuando salí a verla la vi tirada en ahí, señalando un punto insignificante en el camino. La Tía Elroy no le creyó mucho, dijo que me llevara a mi habitación y cuando me depositó en mi cama, no pudo evitar que los rastros de su hombría despierta se apreciaran levemente, obviamente nadie iba a dejar en evidencia al Sr. Andrew. **__**La Tía Elroy desde entonces no me dejó sola ni con Annie, tengo un centinela en la puerta y a cada rato me platica del pudor y el significado del traje blanco. **__**Obviamente Albert es un caballero y el jamás llegaría tan lejos sólo por instinto, el me ama, me respeta y el mismo prometió conservar mi virtud hasta que estemos casados y esas mini entregas de pasión sólo es el preámbulo de lo que me espera al ser su esposa, estoy nerviosa, pero también locamente enamorada de Él que ansío que ya llegue el día.**__**  
**_  
-Patty tenía la boca abierta, que lo único que hizo fue decir, que se iba de viaje a Lakewood, que esperaba a su familia en la boda de Candy.

_**Patty cierra la boca, te espero pronto, gracias por leerme y créeme los detalles de mi luna de miel también se los voy a contar, lo hago por su bien como enfermera (que realmente mis conocimientos de anatomía humana no sirvieron de mucho, porque me dejé llevar por la pasión) y como amiga porque se que pronto ustedes pasarán por esto y no quiero que se asusten al contrario quiero que disfruten. **__**Con amor **__**  
**__**Candy**_

_**P.D. no estoy loca sólo enamorada de un hombre maravilloso**__._

¿CONTINUARA?

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS...

**CHIQUITA ANDREW: **gracias por tus porras, cada vez que pueda te diré que eres como mi madrina en este mundo de la "escribida y la subida" jajajaja... gracias por apoyarme amiguita :)

**CLAU ARDLEY: **dime ¿quién no adora a ese hermoso caballero?

**LU DE ANDREW: **gracias por seguirme

**SABRINA WEASLEY:** espero que te gusten los siguientes

**MAXIMA:** Albert es todo un caballero y con un gran corazón y sentido de la lealtad, por eso siempre es atinado lo que hace y si no es atinado, se le perdona ¿o no? jaja gracias por leerme

**STEAR'S GIRL: **otro motivo inspiracional para estos menesteres, gracias por leerme y apoyarme aquí también... hay sorpresas en capítulos más adelante... ¿recuerdas?

**CARITO ANDREW:** claro que continuará... jeje


	4. Chapter 4

Espero que no lloren mucho... les dejo con mucho cariño este capítulo... las dejaré en ascuas hasta el lunes porque lo hago en la ofi jejejeje

ESTE CAPÍTULO SE LO DEDICO A MIS QUERIDAS AMIGAS BRUJITAS... Especialmente a **STEAR'S GIRL Y CHIQUITA ANDREW**

* * *

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus creadoras.

**Cartas**

Cuarta parte

Faltaban tres semanas para la boda de Candy y Albert, Patty había llegado a Lakewood emocionada por la carta que le había enviado Candy y además deseaba estar con sus amigas y ayudar a Candy a realizar su felicidad. Había decidido viajar sola y le pidió a la Abuela Martha que viera la forma de cancelar la invitación que le había hecho al joven hijo del socio de su padre, porque su corazón tenía el impulso y la sensación de que algo interesante le aguardaba en ese lugar.

Albert se encontraba en la oficina

**-Wiliam aquí está la información que tanto esperabas, dijo George**

**-Dámela George, nuestras vidas casi dependen de eso, demoró mucho**

**-Si por todas las cuestiones de la guerra vil y cruel, pero dime que dice**

**-Sólo te puedo decir que el contenido es maravilloso y de acuerdo a mis cálculos y tomando en cuenta la fecha de la carta, el paquete debe llegar hoy y es justo en esta noche especial.**

**-como tu digas William**

Albert le llamaba noche especial a todas las noches que podía compartir con su pequeña y con la familia, ya que la Tía Elroy había cambiado mucho su actitud hacia Candy, además estaban las chicas e iban a cenar juntos.

**-George estás invitado a cenar a la mansión por favor llega puntual, el día de trabajo termina hasta aquí, voy a recoger el paquete**

**-William, no te entiendo ni media palabra de lo que dices, pero descuida llegaré a la cena, no se que traes entre manos**

Todos estaban vestidos de fiesta, Albert había acordado con su familia que los mejores eventos eran cuando ellos estaban juntos, ya que no sabía las sorpresas que la vida les deparaba, así que para que cada día lleve un nuevo comienzo las cenas en familia de los Andrew eran toda una gala.

Ya estaban todos en el salón, Albert había llegado con el "paquete" pero lo había dejado en uno de los portales, ahí lo instalo pensando que el mejor momento era la hora de la cena. Nadie se había percatado de esto.

La Tía Elroy dio la indicación de que pasaran al comedor y cada uno tomo su lugar, nadie comprendía por qué había un servicio más en la mesa y que fuera un lugar cercano a Albert, pero tampoco se atrevían a preguntar, en eso Albert se disculpó y dijo: no me tardo ni dos segundos, a la Tía Elroy no le pareció mucho, pero ya era inútil luchar con su amado y rebelde sobrino.

Albert fue por el "paquete" y dio la indicación de que cuando terminara de hablar el "paquete" fuera al comedor, había un brillo inexplicable en la mirada de Albert, Candy estaba intrigada porque ni a ella le había comentado el misterio que traía en manos.

Al regresar al comedor y tomar su lugar, comenzaron a tomar sus alimentos, cuando de repente se volvió a levantar Albert, la Tía Abuela, ya estaba molesta por la actitud del rubio y le dijo

**-bueno William, de qué se trata, a caso no sabes como se debe comportar uno durante la cena, espero que tengas un buen motivo para hacerlo**

**-Querida Tía, tengo el mejor de los motivos para hacerlo. Candy preciosa se que nunca van a ser suficientes los regalos para demostrarte mi amor y la gratitud que tengo por que has iluminado mi vida y el día de hoy el regalo que tengo no sólo es para ti, sino para todos ustedes, se los debía, tenia que lograrlo, nunca me quedé conforme.**

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos comentando entre sí, Archie y Annie se miraban con ojos de duda, Patty de repente sintió un escalofrío que la estremeció totalmente, Candy no sabía nada sólo estaba esperando, George intuía, pero como era todo un caballero, sólo esperó, la Tía ya estaba desesperada con el misterio, Albert prosiguió al ver sus caras

**-hoy en la mañana recibí la mejor noticia del mundo, claro después de que me aceptaras pequeña, le aclaró a los ojos esmeralda que lo miraban con un pucherito, en el momento que retomé mi lugar en la familia, me dediqué en forma secreta a buscar uno de los elementos de esta familia que creímos perdido**

El corazón de Patty no dejaba de acelerarse sin explicación alguna

**-William, te ordeno que ya te dejes de argumentos y ve al grano que la cena se enfría**

**-Tía cuando veas lo que tengo para ustedes te olvidarás de cenar**

Entonces Albert hizo una seña hacia el umbral de la puerta del comedor y dijo:

**-he aquí la sorpresa, pasa por favor**

Al comedor entró un hombre algo delgado y un poquito demacrado, todavía se veían ciertas sombras de golpes en su rostro pero aun así se notaba lo joven y alegre de sus facciones, traía consigo una luz radiante que ilumino los rostros de todos

Patty se soltó llorando, no lo podía creer, pero repetía para sí: LO SABIA, LO SABIA, SIEMPRE LO SUPE  
Archie y Annie se abrazaron, la Tía casi se desmaya y la única que corrió hacia Él fue Candy

**-¡STEAR, STEAR ESTAS VIVO, NO LO PUEDO CREER, DIOS BENDITO, STEAR QUE ALEGRIA!**

Candy abrazo al joven quien al sentirla ahí se soltó llorando, entonces buscó a esos ojos cafés enmarcados con unos anteojos y que tanto extrañaba y dijo

**-HE VUELTO PATTY, para pedirte perdón por haberte dejado**

Candy se fue al lado de Albert y lo abrazó y besó en los labios discretamente, sin que nadie lo notara y al oído le dijo

**-gracias mi amor, has devuelto la luz a esta familia**

Todos se acercaron a Stear, Archie estaba llorando como niño chiquito en los brazos de su hermano, Annie también lo abrazaba y Stear a todos les pedía perdón, llorando y sonriendo.  
Stear sacó de una maletita una serie de inventos que había hecho durante su recuperación y su viaje de regreso a América y las entrego y durante la cena, que por cierto estaba fría y no les importó por la emoción del momento, les narró como es que se salvó, como confundieron las identificaciones de el y su compañero y que por eso dieron la desagradable noticia, dónde estuvo mientras se recuperaba y como es que por fin dieron con el.

Terminada la cena fueron al salón a tomar un poco de Té y continuaron platicando de todo lo que había pasado, le comentaron los sucesos incómodos de Candy y como es que por fin ella y Albert se iban a casar, Stear les contaba también la sorpresa que se llevó al saber quien era el Tio Abuelo William y pasaron una hermosa y amena velada.

Al terminar cada quien se fue a su habitación, Stear acompañó a Patty hasta su puerta y al estar ahí se abrazaron fuertemente…

A la mañana siguiente Candy estaba buscando a Patty porque iban a ir juntas por unos asuntos al hospital, todos continuaban descansando por la desvelada, y cuando entró al cuarto de Patty se llevó una sorpresa enorme, Patty sintió la mirada de Candy y le hizo la seña de la veía afuera

De un brinco Patty estaba hablando con Candy y esta para no ser interrumpidas la llevó a su habitación

**-Pero Patty ¡¿que pasó anoche?!**

**-¡Candy ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida! No me importa el que dirán, no me importa nada ¡estoy feliz!**

**-pues cuéntame…**

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Patty un joven de ojos negros, se levantaba descubriendo que las sensaciones que tenia no eran precisamente de un sueño, acarició las sabanas de suave percal aun las sentía tibias y húmedas, y al moverse se dio cuenta de que su perfecta anatomía estaba desnuda, entonces cerró los ojos y suspiró, estaba feliz, había hecho suya a su Patty amada, se sentía vivo otra vez, entonces recordó a un amigo que hizo en el frente, el cual había perdido un brazo y decidió escribirle una carta donde lo motivaba sentirse vivo y luchar por recuperar lo que dejó antes de partir…

Y en ese mismo instante un rubio en su habitación leía una carta:

_Estimado Sr. Andrew,_

_En estas breves letras, le informo que después de tanto tiempo, su sobrino Alistear Cornwell, se encuentra con vida y está rumbo a América, el fue confundido con un valiente muchacho que cayó al mismo tiempo que Él y sus identificaciones se revolvieron._  
_Lamento mucho lo sucedió y lamento también que estas noticias se atrasen tanto, pero para cuando reciba estas letras, su sobrino debe estar más cerca de ustedes._

_Atentamente_

_Sr. Ryan Cox_  
_Investigador privado_

**-esta es la mejor noticia que pude haber recibido, me siento casi completo**.

CONTINUARÁ (lo prometo)

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews.

**GATITA ANDREW:** no vi tus reviews pero gracias por los que si pude leer jejeje y espero los próximos comentarios jijij

**Nelly, Just Raquel y Gabriela:** muchísimas gracias por seguir mi historia...

y a todas las que me leen de manera anónima :)


	5. Chapter 5

Les dejo la continuación de Cartas...

EL CONTENIDO DE ESTE CAPÍTULO NO ES APTO PARA MENORES, PERSONAS SENSIBLES O EN ABSTINENCIA... si no comulgan con las golosuras, mejor absténgase de leerlo...

* * *

LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN. SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS AUTORAS

* * *

Cartas

Quinta parte

Candy estaba a la espera de que Patty le contara que pasó esa noche, honestamente le dominaba la curiosidad por saber y sobre todo que ella era un mar de hormonas a punto de estallar de deseo por su rubio prometido, quería saciar su curiosidad e imaginarse un poco su primera vez con Albert, que ya bastante les había costado aguantarse y respetar la honorabilidad de Candy.

-**Patty no te quedes así cuéntame ya por favor, a demás de que tenemos que ingeniárnosla para sacar a Stear de tu habitación si alguien más lo ve, van a poner el grito en el cielo, así que cuenta ya…**

Stear al igual que Patty se encontraba en un estado de ensoñación, había sido la primera vez de ambos, se sentía un poco apenado por no haber respetado a su novia, pero también había decidido vivir el momento con una intensidad inigualable como si cada día fuera el último. Había decidido escribirle una carta a su amigo que estaba pasando por un momento triste y no tenía muchas ganas de vivir ni de regresar con su familia ya que había perdido el brazo derecho y el es un excelente y diestro cirujano, quería hacerle sentir lo maravilloso que era estar vivo y esa motivación la encontró en su mágica noche con su Patricia.

La carta iniciaba así:

_Mi muy querido Michael,_

_Nuevamente quiero agradecerte que me hayas salvado la vida, se que jamás podré retribuirte lo que hiciste por mi y el precio que pagaste por eso, sin embargo, he de decirte que siempre hay un mañana para todos y si tu me salvaste fue por algo y si sobreviviste es porque también debes tener un camino trazado que debes seguir y salir de ese túnel lleno de tinieblas en el que estas metido y en el que yo igual me encontraba._

_Anoche un ángel vino a mí y me regresó la chispa de la vida…_

Stear se quedó mirando hacia la nada recordando precisamente la noche anterior:

**-Patty déjame abrazarte una vez más, necesito pedirte perdón, necesito sentirte cerca por favor, quiero cerciorarme de que estoy vivo, que estoy aquí y que tu no me olvidaste**

**-¡Oh Stear! Jamás te olvidé, mi perdón lo tuviste siempre, yo fui muy egoísta tu tienes un alma tan buena que decidiste arriesgar tu vida por toda la gente de está nación y yo te quería sólo para mi, STEAR TE QUIERO SÓLO PARA MI**

Patty se abalanzó sobre el joven y le dio un inexperto pero suculento beso en la boca, el cual Él respondió de la misma forma, comenzaron explorando su boca con su lengua, saboreando cada uno la húmeda tibieza que se brindaban, poco a poco comenzaron a sentir como la sangre les subía a cada hacia las mejillas, siguieron besándose así hasta que ya no pudieron respirar…

Stear regresó de sus recuerdos sintiendo un hormigueo entre sus piernas de sólo recordar así que sacudió la cabeza y prosiguió con su carta:

_Así es anoche me hicieron sentir vivo, me hicieron sacudir cada célula de mi cuerpo y ver que mientras el alma permanezca en el cuerpo aún queda mucho por hacer._

_Estoy por proponerle matrimonio a esa persona tan maravillosa, a Patty, la chica de mis sueños, la chica de la cual te platiqué y que me esperó, su amor es mío y yo soy de ella._

_Así que amigo mío tu también tienes quien te espere en casa y se que tu condición, como tantas veces le has llamado no es impedimento para que busques tu felicidad, porque tu corazón no está mutilado, eres un hombre noble y leal y sé que al leer esto, renegarás de todo, pero al final sentirás la misma cosquillita de saber que te depara el destino._

_Vivir es maravilloso y gracias a Dios estamos vivos._  
_Por favor ven a Chicago lo más pronto posible porque tu serás el padrino de mi boda._

_Con mucho afecto._  
_Tu amigo el Feliz Stear._

Al terminar la carta Stear regresó a sus pensamientos, ya que cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de su amada un escalofrío recorría su piel, su mente voló nuevamente a la noche anterior:

**-Patty ¿qué fue eso?****-Stear, perdóname no debí hacerlo, pero no pude aguantarme las ganas de besarte, te soñé, te esperé que ahora no quiero perderte****-¡Es que fue realmente hermoso!**

Y Stear fue el que tomó ahora a Patty entre sus brazos y la besó ya no con la torpeza con la que iniciaron, sino con un amor y una pasión que los guiaba solitos, al alejarse un poco de la puerta, el chico tuvo la delicadeza de cerrar la puerta, y besándose se acercaron a la orilla de la cama, entonces la pasión ya los dominaba…

Y mientras Stear recordaba sus mágicos momentos una mujer enamorada se confesaba a su mejor amiga:

**-Patty, entonces tu tomaste la iniciativa ¡no lo puedo creer! Y dime que mas pasó al momento de cerrar tu habitación, por Dios aun no asimilo que tu lo hayas hecho, yo sigo aguantándome hasta mi noche de bodas.**

**-Ay Candy, se que no fue lo correcto, pero yo ya no puedo estar separada de mi Stear, cuando nos acercamos a la cama, el comenzó a temblar tenía un poco de miedo y yo también, no lo niego, pero estaba dispuesta a jugarme todo en ese momento, entonces comencé a acariciar su cuello y jugar con su cabello, entonces el hizo lo mismo, yo se susurré al oído que el amor que sentimos nos iba a guiar por los caminos que deseábamos experimentar en ese momento**

Candy continuaba con la boca abierta, pensando que lo que ella había hecho con Albert era una inocentada junto a lo que su amiga le narraba en ese momento

**-Entonces el me decía que teníamos que vivir el momento porque la vida hacía jugarretas raras y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de demostrarme ese amor que se había guardado todo ese tiempo y que ya nunca me dejaría, y mientras lo decía comenzó a besarme el cuello, yo me estremecía no sabía que sentir, en eso hizo una pausa y me dijo permíteme, me quitó mis lentes y yo le quité los suyos, era como si nos quitáramos la primera prenda, jeje, el continuó besándome el cuello y yo lo imité comencé a sentir la necesidad de sentirlo mas pegado a mi, comencé a acariciar su espalda suavemente, llegué hacia su cintura y jalé la camisa para desfajarlo, mientras el seguía besándome por donde podía, deslicé mis manos bajo su camisa y sentí su piel desnuda, en ese momento sentí que algo diferente recorría mi cuerpo, seguí acariciando su piel y se me ocurrió acariciar sus glúteos, entonces el brincó pero yo seguí, en ese momento el reacciono y comenzó a desabotonar mi blusa y a besar el nacimiento de mis senos, yo ya estaba que me derretía y entonces en un mágico movimiento me liberó de mi blusa y mi corpiño y quede desnuda de la cintura para arriba, acto seguido le quité la camisa y comencé a besarlo lentamente, deslizaba mi lengua por su pecho, por su abdomen y por su cuello, sentía ganas de probar cada milímetro de el, inesperadamente me cargó y me llevo al escritorio que esta en frente de la cama y me sentó ahí, estando ahí comenzó a besar mis senos y cuando llego a mis pezones se adueño de ellos como si fuera un bebé al sentir solté un gemido, el levantó la mirada y pude notar ese brillo en sus ojos, un brillo que nunca había visto y que se que yo lo miraba igual, acto seguido le rodeé con mis piernas la cintura y le dije que me hiciera suya, entonces el se sorprendió y siguió besándome apasionadamente, no me di cuenta en que momento me llevó a la cama y ahí terminó de desvestirme y por mi cuenta le quité el pantalón y los bóxers que llevaba y al ver su crecida anatomía me sorprendí y me asusté ligeramente, porque pensé ¿eso debe ir dentro de mi?…****  
**

Candy no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, estaba que se moría entre emoción bochornos y ansias

**-Entonces me di cuenta de las cicatrices que tenía, el se sintió apenado y como que se hizo para atrás, pero se me hizo fácil besar cada una de ellas, había una muy cercana a su enorme intimidad, que al estar por ahí se me ocurrió pensar que se sentirá, lo tomé entre mis manos y primero lo acaricié, Él dio un brinquito y un gemido y estaba al igual que yo apenado y excitado, así que decidí besar esa parte que al principio me asustó y que en ese momento me encantó, al subir la intensidad el me tomo suavemente de los brazos y me jaló hacia arriba, me colocó en la cama y suavemente comenzó a explorar mi cuerpo, besó mis senos, lamio mis pezones, me acarició y se detuvo en mi parte mas intima, separó lentamente mis piernas y se colocó de rodillas frente a mi y me dijo que me iba a devolver lo que acaba de hacerle, comenzó a acariciar suavemente mi feminidad y después introdujo su lengua, recorría cada centímetro con delicadeza y me hacía ver estrellitas por doquier, en ese momento sentí como un torrente recorrió mi cuerpo y estallaba entre mis piernas haciendo dar un gemido que pensé que despertaría a todos, pero como el no se detuvo sino que lo hacía con más frenesí tomé una almohada y me la puse en la cara para no gritar, entonces el se asustó y se retiró y le dije continua por favor y el me dijo que no, me sentí confundida, pero en ese mismo segundo subió y se colocó sobre mi y me dijo: quiero que seamos uno, entonces entendí perfectamente, se colocó entre mis piernas y suavemente comenzó a invadirme con su virilidad, sentí un dolor que a ambos nos asustó pero después el siguió ganando terreno, entonces fue entrando poco a poco, yo moví mis caderas hacia adelante para indicarle que continúe y el siguió con un delicioso vaivén que me estaba volviendo loca, el no sabía si besarme o seguir moviéndose así que se inclinó sobre mis senos y los besaba mientras se seguía moviendo, yo tenía mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y el aceleraba más y más los movimientos y cuando ya no pudimos más iba a gritar pero entonces lo jale y lo besé como nunca en eso sentimos una serie de calambres y un mas de tibieza en esa parte donde estábamos unidos y cayó exhausto sobre mi y sólo me dijo:**

**-TE AMO PATRICIA, ME HAS VUELTO A LA VIDA…. ERES MI ANGEL, MI LUZ MI TODO…**

**-Dormimos abrazados, yo me puse el camisón por cierta pena, pero el durmió desnudo y así estuvimos hasta que cierta rubia interrumpió…**

**-Patty, perdóname por interrumpir y perdón pero debo ir a terminar de arreglarme para salir, ve a bañarte tu también, tenemos que sacar a Stear de tu cuarto.**

En eso un hombre enamorado se ponía el pantalón de la noche anterior, levantando del suelo el resto de sus vestimentas y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, estaba flotando en su mundo de ensueño recordando esos mágicos minutos que se olvidó de ser cuidadoso y salió como si nada al momento que cruzaba la puerta un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos..

**-¡Por Dios Stear ¿qué haces aquí?!**

**-Tía Elroy, que gusto verle**

**-Nada de gustos, ¿Dónde está Patricia? Ahora tendré que casarlos**

**-Si casarnos, gracias Tía**

Le dio un beso a la Tía y se retiró de ahí.

Albert que salía de su habitación para saludar a su pecosa, se topo con la escena y sólo se rió asintiendo con la cabeza, pensando que todo iba saliendo bien, pensaba que su dicha sería completa al momento se ser el esposo de Candy que ya no podía estar ni un minuto mas sin ella, era su vida, su todo y 3 semanas era mucho tiempo, se encaminó a la habitación de Candy aprovechando que no estaba la chaperona, esa mañana estaba más enamorado que nunca y quería sorprenderá, al llamar a la puerta nadie respondió por lo que decidió entrar para robarle un beso, pero el sorprendido fue Él.

**-Candy preciosa, buenos días**

**-¡Albert espera!**

Una rubia salía de la ducha envuelta en una toalla que al asustarse por la presencia de Albert, la soltó dejándola totalmente desnuda frente a su amado, mismo que quedó con la boca abierta y un hervidero de hormonas jugueteaba en su cuerpo y que sin querer le puso seguro a la puerta…

CONTINUARA… YA FALTA POCO…

* * *

**MIL GRACIAS A TODAS Y CADA UNA POR SUS REVIEWS, SI NO LES HAGO LLEGAR MI AGRADECIMIENTO DE FORMA PERSONAL, LO HARÉ MUY PRONTO...**

**ME SIENTO MUY EMOCIONADA POR LA RESPUESTA QUE HA TENIDO ESTE FIC... Y SE LOS DEDICO DE IGUAL FORMA A TODAS LAS QUE ME HAN LEIDO... **

**Espero pronto entregarles un nuevo fic...**

**Y MIL FELICIDADES A TODAS LAS MAMAS Y MAMACITAS (atrasadito) LAS QUIERO..**


	6. Chapter 6

El contenido de este capítulo es de niveles golosos no apto para menores, personas sensibles o en abstinencia.

* * *

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertencen. Son propiedad de sus creadoras.

**Cartas**

**Sexta parte**

Candy de la emoción de ver a Albert en su habitación perdió la fuerza de las manos y soltó la toalla que la cubría.

Albert se quedó estupefacto por la sensual y natural vista que tenía delante sus ojos, estaba emocionado, ansioso y dispuesto a romper su juramento y protocolo de honorable caballero. Caminó hacia ella.

Candy al sentir la cercanía del príncipe de la colina estaba temblando nerviosa y ansiosa, sobre todo después de recordar aquella detallada plática que había sostenido con su amiga apenas unos minutos atrás; estaba convertida en un mar de sensaciones afrodisiacas, superiores a las que había sentido en sus anteriores y breves encuentros en la cocina y en la biblioteca.

Para Albert su amada era más que su Diosa, era el fruto prohibido que deseaba poseer en ese momento. Candy era lo que le hacía falta para tener su dicha completa, la necesitaba por siempre a su lado para ser totalmente feliz, ya no quería que hubieran paredes, chaperonas y protocolos, ya quería que fuera suya en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Al sentir que Candy temblaba, la abrazó muy tiernamente y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, le dio un beso, un beso cargado de pasión, deseo pero además estaba lleno de ternura y mucho amor, fue un beso mágico que hizo que Candy flotara en las nubes. En ese instante Albert despertaba al deseo y comenzó a tocar delicadamente esa suave piel nívea que tanto lo enloquecía, se acercaba a ella y respiraba ese aroma que lo trastornaba y que era el aire que necesitaba para vivir, probaba esa piel tan suave y blanca como la seda, la rubia se estremecía con cada caricia, sentía que moría de deseo en ese momento, Albert continuó besándola suavemente, se deslizó por su cuello y sus manos comenzaron a jugar suavemente con los perfectos senos de su amada, al sentir la dureza de las rosadas puntitas que despertaban ante sus caricias, comenzó a besarlos, Candy dejó escapar un leve gemido de placer y deseo, sentía que ya no podía más, las manos y boca de su amado la estaban volviendo loca, Albert la tomo con mucha delicadeza y la colocó sobre la cama, Candy temblaba de placer, el continuó besándola por todo el cuerpo hasta que llegó a esa tierna feminidad tan anhelada y comenzó a explorarla, la probó tal manera que Candy lanzo un grito de placer…

Grito que hizo que Albert reaccionara y de un impulso silenció la boca de Candy con un tierno besito y le dijo:

**-Perdóname pequeña me dejé llevar, debo irme**

**-¿Irte? No me dejes así por favor, estoy que estallo, es algo que jamás había sentido, no te vayas**

**-No mi amor, lo que sigue debe se aún más especial para ti, faltan tan solo unos días que pasaran volando pequeña, además nos arriesgamos mucho y yo quiero que cuando estemos juntos grites sin medida y no tengas que callar ante el peligro de que nos descubran, además con lo que pasó en una alcoba muy cercana, creo que la Tía Elroy duplicará la vigilancia y por lo mismo no tardan en estar por aquí para ver si estás completa aún.**

**-Te amo Albert**

**-Y yo a ti pequeña, ahora vamos a arreglarnos que en breve nos van a citar en la sala para arreglar algo que supongo tu ya sabes…**

Candy sonrojada asintió con la cabeza y se quedó sola en su cuarto, regresando a la ducha para calmar tantos deseos reprimidos.

Albert con su agilidad felina regresó a su cuarto sin ser visto y se dio una ducha muy helada para controlar su creciente y notable excitación y continuar normal, se repetía para sí, falta menos, falta menos…

Ya esperando en el comedor para desayunar, Tía Elroy pidió que antes Stear, Patricia, Albert y Candy fueran a la biblioteca porque tenían que hablar de algo muy serio, todos entraron y Elroy comenzó a hablar

**-William, como cabeza de la familia tengo que comunicarte que es necesario que se pida la mano de Patricia para que se case con Alistear**

**-Si Tía como usted diga**

**-Las circunstancias no te las voy a decir porque es una pena para mí**

Albert ya se imaginaba perfectamente las circunstancias y era muy notorio que para estos chicos no era ningún castigo tener que casarlos, al contrario era lo que más deseaban, por eso Albert decidió silenciar de una vez a la Tía para evitar esos discursos morales y anticuados para la nueva ola de liberación que había en los jóvenes Andrew

**-Tía no le estoy preguntando nada, de hecho desde ayer se envío un Telegrama a la familia de la Srita. O'Brien para que su familia venga y una semana antes de la boda se haga una fiesta para anunciar el compromiso de estos jóvenes y la boda de ellos será un mes después.**

**-Pero William ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada?**

**-para que no se presione Tía querida**

**-bueno Candy te llamé a ti también, para decirte que desde ahora tu chaperona dormirá contigo, en tu habitación, así realmente no me presionaré**

A Candy no le quedó más que aceptar lo impuesto por la tía abuela, Stear y Patty estaban más que felices, iban a estar juntos por fin

**–por cierto Patricia también para ti tengo una nueva chaperona, sé que tus padres estará contentos de saber que "te cuidamos" hasta tu matrimonio**

Patty al igual que Candy sólo asintió con la cabeza.

El tiempo pasó y la cena de compromiso de Stear y Patty se realizó efectiva y emotivamente, fue una fiesta maravillosa dónde todo el mundo estaba contento por la unión de los chicos y sobre todo porque Stear había vuelto, todo era maravilloso, pero a lo lejos una morena de ojos azules se sentía algo triste porque ella seguía llevando una vida algo monótona al lado de su novio, así que esa noche decidió escribir una carta con todos los deseos que una señorita con su educación no pueden expresar verbalmente, la carta decía.

_Querido Archie,_

_Al ver la felicidad de Candy, al notar como se ruboriza con el mínimo contacto con Albert, al percibir como Patty y Stear están más que unidos, que complementan sus frases y que ninguno de ellos puede respirar si no es el aire que emanan sus parejas, he decidido expresarte lo que siento:_  
_Ya estoy cansada de que seamos el par de novios perfecto, la recatada y discreta pareja que cumple todas las normas de la sociedad, yo deseo sentir más, deseo ser desinhibida como Candy y Patty, deseo sentir que es una caricia furtiva, que es un beso cargado de adrenalina y emoción, necesito saber que se siente sentir tus manos acariciándome, sentirlas directo en mi piel, quiero tocarte y quiero profundizar lo nuestro._

_Se que esto no es propio de una dama y por eso te lo pido por este medio con la mayor discreción, pero si no haces algo al respecto Archivald Cornwell, te juró de daré por terminada nuestra relación y partiré en busca de nuevas aventuras._

_Desesperadamente_

_Annie.  
_

Cuando Archie recibió la carta de Annie, pensó que era uno de sus clásicos recaditos románticos, pero al leerla se quedó boquiabierto y pensativo, a la mañana siguiente salió como de rayo hacia la casa de Annie para invitarla a salir y poder hablar de la carta, pero para eso necesitaba un lugar más privado, así que pensó en el portal de piedra de Stear, como estaba muy pendiente de Patty y su compromiso y todos estaban como locos por la boda, nadie los molestaría ahí  
**  
****-buenos días Srito. Cornwell en seguida viene la Señorita**

**-gracias aquí espero**

**-Archie buenos días, no te esperaba hoy**

**-Annie debemos hablar**

Con un tono dulce, apenado y sarcástico Annie le preguntó:

**-¿de qué Archie? Tienes una cara que juraría que algo malo pasa**

**-no lo sé aún, ven acompáñame**

Salieron y se subieron al auto de Archie rumbo al la mansión de Lakewood para ir al portal de piedra de Stear, ya ahí Archie sacó la carta y le dijo:

**-entonces si no te falto al respeto como aquí me lo sugieres ¿me vas a dejar para buscar a alguien más?**

**-veo que entendiste el mensaje, la verdad me siento algo insegura contigo, siento que no me amas lo suficiente, que no te has enamorado de mi y que sólo estás conmigo por cumplir un juramento y por tus obligaciones con la familia**

**-Annie yo…**

**-Tu…**

**-yo si siento algo fuerte por ti, claro que sí este tiempo sólo tu has sido mi apoyo, pero no creo que sea correcto, además debemos esperar, lo que me pides no es correcto**

**-Archie pero si hubiera sido Candy la que esté contigo en vez de mi, ya la hubieras besado y no se que tanto**

**-Annie por favor ya debes superar eso, Candy es mi mejor amiga, es mi prima y a ella le debo el tener a alguien tan maravilloso como tu**

**-entonces Archie, acaso no te gusto, dime que puedo hacer, ya hasta te pedí que deseo**

En ese momento caminaban de un lado a otro de ese lugar, sin darse cuenta que estaban haciendo una tormenta en un vaso con agua y que los dos deseaban lo mismo, pero ambos tenían miedo, en uno de tantos movimientos Annie se enredó en uno de los tantos triques que tenía Stear tirados ahí, que tropezó y al tratar de equilibrarse cayó en los brazos de Archie, quien la miró a los ojos fijamente y la besó apasionadamente…

**-Archie, no sabía que supieras besar así**

**-Annie no tiene caso que indagues**

Y antes de que Annie hablara de nuevo la volvió a besar con esa pasión…

Continuará… ya falta poquitito

* * *

**CLAU, MAXIMA, CARITO, SABRINA, GATITA, NELLY, CHIQUITA, STEARS, Y TODAS LAS BELLAS CHICAS QUE ME DEJAN SUS REVIEWS... MIL GRACIAS**

son capítulos cortos para una lectura sabrosa y el fic no es largo tampoco, es como una probadita de lo que circula por mi inquieta y loca cabecita... espero que les guste esta entrega y mis futuros fics, que ya estoy trabajando en ellos

Abrazos


	7. Chapter 7

El contenido de este capítulo no es apto para menores, personas sensibles o en abstinencia (escenas golosas jejeje) así que ni son intolerantes absténganse de leerlo...

* * *

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus creadoras

* * *

**Cartas**

**Séptima parte**

Annie había decidió en ese momento que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar con su amado Archie, aunque mientras la besaba algunas dudas giraban en su cabecita, se preguntaba si era ella a quien besaba o a su inolvidable amor de juventud, realmente Annie toda la vida había sentido ciertos celillos de Candy y no había olvidado que sólo porque Candy le pidió a Archie que cuidara de ella le hizo caso, si no, el hubiera intentado algo con Candy hasta el cansancio.

En fin entre tantos besos apasionados y una excitación creciente Annie se detuvo y le preguntó finalmente:

**-Archie, ¿Es a mi a quien besas realmente? Estos besos y estas caricias ¿Son para mi?****-Annie ¿por qué haces esas preguntas en este momento?****-Sólo quiero estar seguirá de lo que voy a hacer****-Annie, yo te deseo más que a ninguna mujer en la vida, eres muy hermosa y has cambiado mucho****-¿Me amas Archie?****-Yo no se si es amor, pero siento que no puedo estar con nadie más que contigo, cuando estás mi mundo se ilumina y cuando no estás me falta el aire para respirar, tal vez no he demostrado la intensidad que tu deseas, pero tu tampoco has hecho nada por despertarme de esa forma, siempre tan recatada, tan adecuada a lo que nos pide la sociedad, que por eso no me he atrevido además quiero respetarte como la dama que eres y que seas mía hasta nuestra noche de bodas**

Annie confundida no sabía bien lo que entendió, la desea, la necesita, la respeta pero no le dijo que la amaba, al mismo tiempo le dijo que quiere que sea suya hasta su noche de bodas ¿fue eso una propuesta? Se preguntaba la ojiazul, entonces reaccionó y pensó que lo mejor era salir de esos enredos y obtener lo que deseaba, lo que ocurra después Dios dirá

**-Archie, acércate por favor****-Si Annie****  
**

Al acercarse el joven Annie tomó su mano y la acercó a su pecho, Archie puso nervioso, estaba temblando

**-Annie ¿qué haces?****-siente mi corazón, late por ti y para ti está agitado igual que el tuyo**

Entonces la "tierna y recatada Annie" se olvidó de sus modales y se lanzó sobre los labios de Archie que ya estaba bastante encendido y pensó que se dejaría llevar por el momento, finalmente nadie sabia que estaban ahí, el tiempo y el espacio eran de ellos.

Comenzaron con un tierno beso cargado de pasión, después Annie puso su manos en el pecho de Archie y acarició suavemente por encima de su fina camisa de seda, jugueteó con los botones y los desabrochó poco a poco, Archie se estremeció al sentir el calor y la delicadeza de las manos de Annie, entonces el reaccionó y sus manos iniciaron una delicada dosis de caricias sobre todo el cuerpo de su amada, sintió una cálida sensación que recorría su cuerpo al sentir la redondez de la figura de la chica, decidió separarse de los labios de Annie y se dirigió hacia su cuello, lamiéndolo, disfrutándolo, Annie comenzó a sentir como un torrente de pasión empezaba a hacer acto de presencia entre sus piernas, deseaba más de su amado a cada minuto, a cada caricia.

Archie se topó con la fila de botonsitos del vestido y comenzó a desabrocharlos uno a uno mientras seguía probando la miel de Annie, finalmente tiro del vestido hacia adelante y cayó solito, como si estuviera esperando el momento de desprenderse del cuerpo de la bella dama, al caer al piso dejó a la vista la figura completa de Annie y vio que no llevaba mas que un delicado fondo debajo del vestido, por lo tanto esta casi desnuda, para Él fue la visión más hermosa que había tenido en toda su vida, entonces su feroz anatomía despertó y decidió terminar lo que ya había comenzado.

Tomó a Annie y la recostó sobre un diván que estaba ahí aguardándolos, comenzó a deslizar el fondo de seda hacia abajo dejando unos senos enormes y listos para ser probados por la hambrienta boca del caballero, comenzó a acariciarlos tierna pero frenéticamente y después los hizo suyos con su boca, mientras sus manos buscaban la femenina intimidad de Annie, al encontrarla comenzó a acariciarla y sintió que la humedad de su mujer estaba pidiendo más de Él, tiernamente la despojó de la braga que la cubría, Annie soltó un gemido que encendió más al joven, se separó de los senos de la chica y con la boca recurrió todo el cuerpo que no había explorado, hasta llegar a donde sus manos se había detenido y comenzó ha libar la miel de esa deliciosa flor que se abría ante sus ojos.

Annie ya no podía más, estalló de placer en ese momento y como si recibiera descargas eléctricas se incorporó y comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa de Archie, besando con pasión cada centímetro de su piel, el otro no cabía en si por el placer recibido, entonces tomó nuevamente a Annie y le dijo:

**-Annie esto es una locura, pero me encanta estar loco**

**-Archie hazme tuya ahora**

Es lo único que dijo Annie, ante esa petición Archie entro suavemente en ella, al ver la cara de dolor que hizo se detuvo un momento, pero después continuó apoderándose de esa zona que hoy reclamaba como suya, se movía lentamente, hasta que ella lo aceptó rodeando con sus piernas la cintura del castaño, entonces comenzaron a moverse con frenesí hasta que juntos llegaron al climax y justo en ese momento Archie dijo:

**-Annie ¡TE AMO! Cásate conmigo por favor, nunca me dejes****-Archie dijo Annie gimiendo de placer y cansancio TE AMO, acepto**

Fatigados de abrazaron y se quedaron en el diván casi todo el día, diciéndose cuanto se amaban y haciendo ahora sí verdaderos planes para el futuro…

El día de la boda de Candy y Albert llegó, fue maravillosa, todo un sueño no había pareja más hermosa en el mundo, los rubios se fueron de luna de miel a un lugar que no revelaron y ahí disfrutaron verdaderas noches de pasión.

Michael llegó para la boda de Stear y Patty muy bien acompañado, se sintió honrado en ser el padrino de ese admirable y tierno par, la boda fue más sencilla que la de los rubios pero no por eso menos hermosa.

Y finalmente los jóvenes Cornwell-Britter se unieron en matrimonio en una boda llena de glamour de acuerdo al estilo de esos chicos, de ellos nadie sospecho jamás los encuentros que tuvieron en el bendito portal de piedra.

**Tiempo después…**

Todos en sus pensamientos recordaban lo maravilloso que fue ese ajetreado periodo de las bodas que gracias a sus cartas, lograron despertar a la vida y construyeron los mejores y sólidos hogares y reafirmaron sentimientos, llegaron nuevos miembros a la familia, nuevos proyectos y se recuperaron antiguos amigos.

Candy, Albert, Stear, Patty, Michael y su esposa, decidieron abrir una clínica de rehabilitación física y emocional para la gente que lo necesitara, entre ellos los heridos de guerra.

Se planeaba una gran gala para tal evento en dónde recibirían una última carta que llenará sus corazones…

CONTINUARÁ… (SÓLO FALTA EN FINAL, FINAL)

* * *

De contrabando por cuestiones laborales (jejeje) les dejo el penúltimo capítulo de Cartas...

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS, POR LA ATENCIÓN DE SUS REVIEWS... PROMETO MAÑANA QUE ES EL ÚLTIMO AGRADECER PERSONALMENTE..**

Y prepárense para algo nuevo :)


	8. Chapter 8

El final de mis Cartas, elegí combinarlo con un songfic que me gusta mucho, una canción que se me hace muy tierna y va dedicado **A LAS HERMOSAS BRUJITAS DE LA CABAÑA DEL BOSQUE...**

* * *

**CONTENIDO GOLOSO, NO APTO PARA PERSONAS SENSIBLES, MENORES O EN ABSTINENCIA...****  
**

* * *

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertencen, son propiedad de sus creadoras...

* * *

**CARTAS**  
**PARTE 8**  
**FINAL CON SONGFIC DE "CUANDO DUERMES" DE CÓMPLICES**

Era la fiesta de la inauguración de la clínica de los jóvenes matrimonios, habían planeado todo cuidadosa y dedicadamente, era toda una delicia dicho evento.

Ahí se dieron cita amigos de toda la vida, familiares y alguno que otro primo incomodo, también tenían como invitado de lujo a un actor que acababa de formar su propia compañía teatral y además se estrenaba como escritor, era un amigo al que un par de rubios le hicieron participe de la dicha y felicidad, el jamás se casó porque nunca volvió a creer en el amor.

Entre los parientes incómodos se encontraba la familia Leagan, que muy a su pesar tenía que ofrecer sus respetos a los jóvenes patriarcas del Clan.

Sin embargo, la velada transcurrió placenteramente.

Al último se quedó el joven matrimonio anfitrión despidiendo a todos sus invitados

_**-ha caído la noche todo el mundo se fue a dormir dijo Albert**__**-las calles sueñan en silencio…**_

Albert enamorado de su esposa hasta el último poro de su piel la abrazó y le susurró al oído que era momento de recordar su noche de bodas, pero Candy le dijo que aguarde que tenía que ir a ver a unos hermosos ojos azules que la esperaban, al llegar al sitio anhelado con ternura vio algo que le robó el corazón, que sólo alcanzó a decir

_**-te has quedado dormida casi sin querer, con una palabra en tus labios y yo daría todo lo que tengo por conocer todos tus sueños…**_

Ahí estaba Rosemary dormida en su cama abrazando un tierno osito de peluche, era una hermosa niña con el cabello rubio y rizado y unas pequitas que adornaban su rostro como su madre y los ojos del azul de su padre.

Albert alcanzó a su esposa y al ver ese hermoso cuadro también le dijo unas palabras a su más amado tesoro

_**-cuando duermes le dices adiós a los que sólo quieren verte crecer y aún sueñas con princesas, duendes Y BRUJAS DE ESAS que se esconden en tu habitación…**_

Albert abrazó a su flamante esposa y le indicó que tenían mucho que hacer en su alcoba, a lo lejos alguien más observaba la escena con demasiada ternura.

Ya en la habitación,

**-Princesa, ¿recuerdas nuestra noche de bodas?**

**-como si fuera ayer respondió Candy****  
**  
Candy se sentó a cepillar su cabello y a iniciar su ritual de belleza cuando Albert se acercó la tomó de los hombros y le dijo

-**eso hacías exactamente, cepillar tu cabello cuando me acerqué y te dije que me permitieras hacerlo, entonces con mucha timidez y temor me asentiste con la cabeza, te cepillé por unos minutos pero después, te pedí que te levantaras y cuando te tuve frente a mí, tome tus labios justo como lo voy hacer ahora**

Candy estaba tan emocionada como esa vez, que correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad y empezó a juguetear con la espalda de Albert, acariciando bajo la camisa y haciéndole ciertas cosquillitas

**-si así me besaste, pero después yo te quité la camisa y comencé a besar tu cuello, tu pecho, tu abdomen y toda esta hermosa anatomía que ya había probado, pero, recuerdas que después de que estabas encendidamente apasionado comenzamos a jugar corriendo por la habitación****  
**  
**-Así me has tenido siempre, corriendo tras de ti como un loco **_**mientras voy persiguiendo tu amor, por cada rincón de tu corazón**_

Pero entre esas carreritas y juegos tiernos, Albert la tomó por la espalda y comenzó a besarle el cuello suavemente, ella sólo se estremecía al contacto, amaba y deseaba profundamente a ese hombre, arqueo su espalda invitándolo a proporcionarle más caricias, entonces así de espaldas como la tenía, comenzó a acariciarle los senos y jugar con esos botones que ya estaban duros de placer, el continuó besando y sus manos siguieron toda la figura femenina que tanto lo enloquecía.

Hábilmente la volteó hacia el quedando de frente y mirando su hermoso rostro excitado, le susurraba al oído cuanto la amaba y ella le correspondía, entonces fue el turno de Candy, comenzó a acariciar el perfecto cuerpo de su esposo, llegando hasta la parte más sensible, donde con un suave rose despertó a su firme virilidad, entre juegos, caricias y besos Candy dijo

**-Acuéstese Sr. Andrey, hoy empiezo yo****-Princesa, eso es totalmente diferente a la luna de miel****-no me diga Sr. Andrey, pero lo que vamos a sentir si es igual o hasta mejor…**

Candy sensualmente llevó a Albert a la cama donde se acomodó dulcemente sobre el, continuó besando su cuerpo mientras sus manos despojaban de lo que quedaba de ropa al su marido, al llegar a donde el torrente de sensaciones se hacía presente con singular firmeza, la rubia tomó en sus manos aquello que había despertado y con mucha pasión y ternura comenzó a saborearlo con su boca, lo que hizo que Albert se estremeciera de placer, así permaneció varios minutos hasta que no pudo más, se enderezó y mientras trataba de colocar con mucha agilidad a su amada en la cama le decía

**-Sra. Andrey ¿en dónde aprendió eso? **

**-y aun no termino**

Candy se las ingenió y se quedo sobre Albert, lo inmovilizó con las piernas y sobre Él se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa, luego con un movimiento felino se deshizo de sus bragas y comenzó a penetrarse solita, eso tenía loco al excitado rubio, la cual la tomó con sus manos por la cintura y se acopló al sensual movimiento ascendente y descendente de su amada, la rubia lo hacía cada vez más rápido que Albert no podía contenerse

**-Pequeña por favor, detente voy a estallar**

**-Mi amor, de eso se trata, quiero sentirte así en mi, por favor no me pidas que me detenga**

Siguieron así un poco más hasta que ambos sintieron como todas las energías se les iban al punto que miraban flores caer del techo, gritando al mismo tiempo y estallando en el más delicioso orgasmo de su vida, hasta ahora.

Agotados se tumbaron en la cama y se abrazaron por un buen rato, después recordaban cada momento bueno y malo que habían pasado desde que se conocieron, así pasaron toda la noche, entre pláticas y nuevas dosis de pasión.

Albert miró el reloj de su buró y al acomodarse nuevamente en la cama vio a su amada dormida junto a Él, se acurrucó junto a ella y le dijo suavemente al oído

_**-Sale el sol, llama al amanecer y a acariciar tu piel, sabes que cuando duermes, tu nombre se convierte en una canción…**_** TE AMO CANDY**

Se quedaron dormidos unas horas más...

Los ojos que los vigilaban desde anoche, se acercaron a la recamara de Rosemary, descansaron magníficamente toda la noche, sin embargo, algo inquietaba su corazón, así que antes de iniciar su día, hizo una tierna visita.

La Tía Elroy, estaba loca por todos sus nietos, había acordado quitar el frio formulismo de Tía Abuela, para ser la abuelita de todos los chicos de la nueva generación, pero tenía una debilidad por una criaturita en especial

Llegó a la habitación de Rosmary y la vio dormida aún, pero no se resistió a entrar y sentarse junto a ella, sólo pudo decir

_**-Cuando duermes paras el tiempo y todo da igual, aunque afuera llueva o nieve**_

Le encantaba que esa pequeña fuera una mezcla perfecta de Albert y Candy y muy extrañamente le encantaba que fuera tan tremenda como Candy, le acarició su frente y le dijo

_**-Eres como una revolución que conquista mi corazón, cuando duermes les dices adiós a los que sólo quieren verte crecer**_**, pero esta vez no me voy a equivocar, crecerás libre como tus padres y yo sólo voy ser espectadora, ya no me voy a meter, eres tan dulce y tierna que **_**aún sueñas con princesas, duendes Y BRUJAS DE ESAS que se esconden en tu habitación…**_

Todos se levantaron por fin, desayunaron gustosos, llegaron los demás con sus respectivos hijos: Stear y Patty con el pequeño Archie, Annie y Archivald con el pequeño Stear y con Jane. Los hermanos Cornwell habían acordado que el primogénito de cada uno llevaría el nombre de su hermano.

Todos hacían del desayuno una fiesta de juegos y risas, de la comida una hora reposada y tranquila pero con mucha luz y amor en sus corazones y de la cena una gran gala como cuando Albert les devolvió a Stear.

La familia Andrey había crecido en miembros y en sentimientos, en lo económico también todos resultaron excelentes, pero eso no era lo más relevante en sus vidas, sino el perdón, el amor y el apoyo sincero.

Al notar toda está dicha, la Tía Elroy estaba tomando unas decisiones, caminando por la mansión entró a una habitación a la que jamás le había puesto atención, pero esta vez algo le llamaba, así que decidió entrar…

Era de noche, Candy, Albert y Rose había subido a sus aposentos y después de jugar un rato la niña se durmió, acto seguido los felices padres se fueron a su habitación, Candy estaba exhausta también, Albert salió de la ducha y se enterneció al verla como cuando la conoció en la Colina de Pony, la contempló y sólo atinó a decir

_**-Te has quedado dormida sin saber que soy el espía de tus sueños, sin más bandera que tu lecho**__**-Sin más frontera que tus besos**_**, le respondió su adormilada esposa**

Mientras todos dormían plácidamente en sus habitaciones la Tía, seguía en ese lugar que le había llamado la atención, al entrar descubrió cosas maravillosas y al ver, leer y escuchar decidió por fin el rumbo que tomaría para el tiempo que le quedara de vida, salió y se dirigió a su recamará e inmediatamente comenzó a escribir una carta para todos:

_Queridos niños,_

_Aún todos son mis niños, antes que nada, quiero agradecerles la oportunidad de renacer a la vida a lado de su maravillosa compañía._

_Especialmente a ti Candy, que desde el principio tu misión era traer luz a mi oscura vida, perdóname por no haberlo entendido desde el primer momento, pero déjame agradecerte por persistir y continuar, gracias porque por ti ahora sólo soy Abuelita Elroy._

_Stear y Archie, mis pequeños sin ustedes mi mundo no hubiera tenido sentido después de que Antonhy partió hacia el cielo y el rebelde pero adorable William se fuera a recorrer el mundo, sus esposas son maravillosas, no pudieron haber hecho mayor elección._

_Albert, mi querido Albert, a partir de ahora te diré así, ese eres tú, ese es tu nombre, nunca quise hacerte daño hijo, sólo quería lo mejor para Ti y finalmente lo obtuviste, lo mejor es Candy y con ella a tu lado puedes enfrentar lo que venga y como venga._

_Familia los amo y no saben cuanto, he tomado una decisión muy importante, me voy de retiro por un año a un lugar maravilloso que hoy me fue revelado, ustedes conocen la cáscara de ese lugar, pero no el interior…_

_Estaré en la cabaña del bosque, pero no me busquen hasta dentro de un año…_

_Con amor_

_Elroy_

La Tía Elroy se quedó meditando si les decía a sus nietos lo que le pasó en esa habitación misteriosa, pensó para si como tomaran si les digo:

_Anoche entre a una habitación que jamás había visto, ahí había muchos libros y colores, aroma a campo, flores, luces, no podía dar crédito a aquello que mis ojos miraban, hasta que una vocecita me dijo, que era magia._

Yo me pregunté ¿magia? Y en eso un libro cayó al piso, al levantarlo me di cuenta que era muy pesado y cuando lo abrí, me encontré con cientos de imágenes de todos nosotros desde siempre, pero son imágenes que nosotros nunca tomamos, están todos los momentos vividos y muchos que nunca vi, había también muchas historias escritas sobre nosotros, pensamientos dedicados a todos los caballeros de nuestra familia y un sinfín de cosas; cuando deje el libro encendí por curiosa una vela de los colores del arcoíris y al prenderla un caldero apareció mágicamente, me acerqué curiosa y ahí dentro había un sobre para mi, lo abrí y sólo decía:

**-Al fin nos encontraste, somos el CEA… nos hemos dedicado a cuidad y ayudar a tu familia desde siempre, somos un grupo de brujitas y vivimos en la cabaña del bosque… es tiempo de que vengas con nosotros a descansar y recargar energías para el año que viene…**

**-pensaran que estoy loca… no me creerían**

**-no abuelita, no estás loca… **_**yo también sueño con princesas, duendes y BRUJAS de esas que se esconden en tu habitación**_**  
**  
Elroy abrazó a la niña, la reprendió por estar fuera de la cama y durmieron juntas esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente Elroy pensó: _**sale el sol, llama al amanecer**_ y miró con ternura a su Rosemary del alma

_**-sabes que cuando duermes, tu nombre se convierte en una canción...**_

le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a la cabaña a disfrutar felizmente de la invitación de las hermosas brujitas, guardianas del Clan Andrey y les dejo la carta a sus nietos,que al leerla prometieron no molestarla hasta el próximo año…

Albert sintió en su corazón que su amada Tía también había crecido y que a pesar de su edad, aún les quedaba Tía para rato.

Y cada pareja durante ese año, seguirá amándose, gozándose y disfrutándose… la tía tenia que ver caras nuevas a su regreso y los bebés no se hacen con magia, bueno con ese tipo de magia…

**FIN AHORA SI...**

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ME ENCANTA LEERLOS Y SABER QUE LES GUSTÓ LA HISTORIA.**

**CHIQUITA ANDREW, STEAR'S GIRL, CARITO ANDREW, LU DE ANDREW, CLAU ARDLEY, SABRINA WEASLEY, GATITA ANDREW, VERITO, MAXIMA, NELLY, ALE MO, JUST REACHEL, ABI DE BROWER, ROSE GRANDCHESTER, GABRIELA, "QUE EMOCIONANTE" Y A TODAS QUE LEYERON DE FORMA ANONIMA ESTÁ HISTORIA...**

Prepárense para algo nuevo, muy pronto :)


End file.
